


Good deeds in Easter

by Zeruby



Series: Hank's Daily writing challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: The spring arrives with Easter to Detroit, and for the first time in a long, long, looong time Hank takes apart in volunteer work for children's Easter event - with Connor.





	Good deeds in Easter

When the first sunny, warm day's came to Detroit, Hank knew that the long winter was over. For now.  But little did he know that it would bring something Else in his life too.

"Lietnaunt, you look a little gloomy today" Connor says, as he eyes Hank. Hank grumbles and takes a sip of his coffee. Then he sighs, realizing that Connor - as usually - was truly worried about him.

"Aye, what of it?" he grumbles and glances at Connor, who in turn looks at Hank in concern. They are sitting in a car, on a stalking mission for a possible suspect with various accusation's. So, Hank cannot just run away from the car like he'd want to.

"I was just wondering, if there is something particularly on your mind. You've been like that for two days now, actually" Connor says. Hank sighs and rubs his face with his other hand. How the hell did Connor see his moods? He did try hide them from the android, but it... _he_.... seemed to read Hank's mind like an open book. But then again, that might be because they had been together -  _daiting_ \- for a year and a half now, so what could he expect from the android. 

"Well.... When me and Lily were married, we used to take part in volunteer work in Wildflowers orphanage's Easter event. Every year. They collect money for a journey to take the kids somewhere for a week in the summer" Hank says, sighing  when he finishes. Connor looks at him with curiousity now. He was fascinated to hear about Hank's life, even when it seemed to be sometimes inbossiple and hard for Hank to talk about it.

"And so... At Wednesday, I got a call from Wanda, the owner of the orphanage. She asked if I could take a part for the event as a volunteerer this year. And.... And I said yes" Hank tells to Connor, glancing at the android. Connor smiled to him, something taking a little change in his system.  _Was he proud? Is this how it felt?_ Connor thought, turning to look at the abonded, old apartment building.

"That's... That's good to hear that you have found something to do expect work, drinking in the pub and staying home. We  _have_ watched almost every movie and serie's from the Netflix" Connor tells to Hank, turning to him with a smile. Hank lets out a laugh - for which Connor is happy to hear - and then he turns to the Connor with a smirk.

"Yeah, well... Since you seem so happy about it, why don't you come with me?" Hank jokes, but is actually surprised when Connor nods and agrees.

"It has been some time since we've been on a date, actually" Connor comments.  _Right...._ Hank thinks and focuses on his the abonded building.

* * *

 

Hank stood on the big yard, Connor right next to him. They both had a hairdband with a bunny ears on them. There had also been possibility to wear a bunny's tail. Hank had refused it, the ears being too much for him, but Connor had acce[ted to wear it. And now he had Brown ears pointin towards the sky from his dark hair and dark, fluffy tail peecking from under his jacket.

And it took Hank more than his self control to not to... think something... inproper. Thinking about his late, fat aunt Alice jumping in bikiny in chocolate budding helped. And now he wanted to pukea because of the imagine.

" _Is everything alright, Hank?_ " Connor whispered to Hank. He turned to the Android and grumbleded something/ The Android  _did not_ need to know everything he was thinking, especially if it was about him. Or about his late, not se pleasant aunt.

"Nothing... Just.... Am not used to this" Hank says, pointin everything around him with his hand. Well, he had not been lying. He had not been used to this kind of thing in... ages. Last Hank had done this, when he had been young. And in love with a woman, who enjoyed doing volunterary work. There were children running around them, laughing, screaming. And Hank wasn't sure I it irritaded him or irritaded him.

"Remind me again, why we're not at home watching Netflix and chilling" Hank grumbled and glared at thee particularly noisy kids near them. Conno smiled and watched around, container of lottery coupon's on his hand.

"Because we are doing good, Hank" he answered, even when he knew that Hank knew this deep down. Then he continues: "It's actually nice to look at these kids smiling. I can understand now better, why people do volunterary work" Hank turns to look at Connor, surprised. He had not expected to hear this from Connor.

"Aye... You know your doing omething good..." he admits, looking around the smiling kids, the little ones who had lost their parents, family, everything. And then he smiles. Maybe this wasn't all _that_ bad.Hank feels Connor leaning against him, before he hears his whisper.

"Maybe one day we could kidnap one of these with us" Connor jokes. Hank grins and shakes his head. Then he turns to Connor and grins.

"Or maybe I should just get you pregnant?" he jokes back. Connor frowns, the circle on his temple blinking. Then Connor turns to Hank, frowning.

"Hank, you know that is impossible" he answers. Hank just laughs and elbows gently Connor.

"I was joking, you idiot" he says, still smiling. Then he turns back to Connor, and adds: " _But maybe one day Android are capable to get pregnant_ " Connor turns to him, pit of a surprised. He says nothing, feeling it to the best thing in this situation.

Late on the evening Hank and Connor are back home. The day had been succesfull; the orphans had their weekly summer vocation. Hank sits on the bed, sighing, only in his underpants. Connor, still wearing a t-shirt and pants, looks down at Hank.

"This was successful year for them. Do you think we could do this again in next year?" Connor asks. Hank lifts his eyes to Connor, thinking about it. He had not miised about this that much, but the result let him happy. And Connor seemed to Want this, his emotional side taking control over the rational side. So, in the end Hank smiled and nodded.

"Sure. This could be something we do every spring at Easter from no on" Hank says and Connor smiles, nodding. They exchange a mutual smile, Until Connor breaks the silence.

"I stil doubt that Cyberlife would be able to make androids be able to get pregnant" he says, smiling and winking to Hank.


End file.
